


Love is a battlefield

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Omega, M/M, omega tim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO世界观，Alpha Jason和Omega Tim的同居故事（无误<br/>爱如战场嘛～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1

“我有两个问题。”

Jason努力让自己的语气显得平常一些。身在哥谭，能让他大吃一惊的事并不多，而眼前就有这么一桩，让他不得不考虑一下措辞再开口。

相比而言，坐在他面前的人就显得淡定多了。Tim Drake，即Red Robin，一只手端着咖啡杯往嘴边送，另一只手则操纵着笔记本电脑的触控板，眼光一秒钟也没有离开屏幕。顺带一提，虽然笔记本电脑是Tim带来的，但鉴于他正用着Jason的咖啡杯，喝着Jason的咖啡，而且坐在Jason的沙发上，因此他只要敢把咖啡溅到外面一点儿，Jason一定会让他吃不了兜着走。

“你尽管说，我今天不忙。”Tim眼皮不抬，看上去像是在聚精会神地处理公务，但Jason从他的手势判断他十有八九是在打游戏。

“你是怎么说服老蝙蝠的？”Jason走过去，把Tim膝盖上的笔记本和手里的咖啡统统拿走，“老实说，你们搞的这些玩意总让我觉得有什么阴谋。”

“你想太多了。”Tim斩钉截铁地说，目光终于从游戏移到Jason脸上，“事实上，这件事是Bruce——或者说是Alfred——的主意，我只是从细节上提了点儿意见。”

“——所以我就要和你一起买间新安全屋同居？”Jason几乎是立刻就皱起了眉头。他对Tim的答案并不满意，或者说，Tim无论说什么他都会觉得难以置信。

Tim的脸也垮了下来：“这个我也无能为力。我原本的计划里完全不包括这一点……但这是Alfred的主意，你知道，一旦他坚持，就连Bruce也没法反对。还有，”Tim伸了个懒腰向后仰去，整个人都陷进了沙发里，“记得千万别在Alfred面前用‘安全屋’这个词，他早就对这个称呼不满意了。”

Jason还是半信半疑：“如果说了会怎么样？”

“Alfred会采取什么手段我不知道，但最近就连Damian都已经改口了。要是你不信邪，大可以挑战一下。”Tim眼底闪过一丝不怀好意的光，Jason看到之后就立刻决定不与Alfred对着干。

“那该怎么说？安全屋不叫安全屋又能叫什么？”

“你可以叫它房子，Damian就是这么说的。当然，如果你想在Alfred那儿得个满分，”Tim挑挑嘴角，“你也可以称呼它，家。”

 

Red Hood的日程安排从来不包括“星期日一大早起床坐着养父管家开的车和自己的兄弟一起去看房子”这一项，所以当它真正发生的时候，他反而没有像平时那样反应过度、大骂脏话或者出手揍人——一方面是因为老蝙蝠，错，应该说是Bruce Wayne买的这辆新车后座过于舒服，另一方面是因为他法律上的兄弟，现任W.E.的管理者，正用头枕着靠垫，在座位里睡成一团，不时发出细微的呼噜声。

到了这个地步，Jason Todd或许确实该认真考虑一下眼前发生的一切。自从死而复生以来，他还从来没有如此按照他人设想好的计划一步一步执行过。这不能不让他感到困惑，但一切又仿佛是理所当然、水到渠成的。

Jason Todd是个alpha，而Tim Drake是个omega。

这并不是说他们一见面就天雷地火地搞在了一起——事实上，Tim一直用抑制剂、一丝不苟的性格和矫健的身手把自己隐藏得足够好，Jason也不是那种一旦看见omega就头昏脑胀的蠢才。他们你来我往地试探了许久，直到Tim向Jason坦承他是omega，Jason仍旧把它当做一种意外惊喜，而并不是“原来如此”或者“上当受骗”之类的感觉。

只不过……自从他们决定在一起，事情的发展就完全在Jason的想象之外了。

Jason承认自己没怎么规划过一个alpha和一个omega的日常生活，尽管那个alpha是他自己而那个omega是Tim——但是，拜托，既然他们在确认关系的时候并没有把alpha或者omega当成关键的砝码，那么以后自然也不会，他们仍然会继续义警生涯，保护好各自的地盘，在需要帮忙的时候彼此合作。唯一的不同就是他会在Tim同意的时候标记他，但他真的还没有想好要不要个孩子——拜某个无聊的恶棍所赐，他经历过一次老蝙蝠、dickie bird、恶魔小子和Alfred全员变成3岁小孩的事件，之后发生的事Jason连回忆都不想回忆。

而他的想法让家族里的其他几个人嗤之以鼻。Dick开始三天两头地拉他回Wayne庄园，Alfrd越来越频繁地在同一个句子中把他和Tim联系在一起；相比之下，Jason简直要感谢Damian那个鼻子翘上天的傲慢性格，因为他除了“—TT—”之外就没有任何表示，让Jason至少不用再分出精力对付他。

所以，当Bruce亲自出马对他说“我们应该谈谈”的时候，Jason已经到了忍无可忍的边缘。他之所以决定去见见Bruce，只是为了听听他到底会怎么扯淡，然后在不爽的时候起身就走。

 

Jason坐在车里扭头看着窗外，Tim还在睡着，Alfred偶尔会从后视镜里看看他们的情况。Jason注意到他们的行驶路线，既不在Red Hood的地盘上也不在Red Robin的地盘上。

“不太远了。”Alfred像是能看穿Jason的心思一样，用不会吵醒Tim的音量说了一句。但Tim还是咕哝了一声，换了个姿势继续睡。Jason不知道他昨天又工作到多晚。

他们又开了一会儿，在Alfred开始向他们的目标靠近并且减速时，Tim自然而然地醒了过来。Jason撇了撇嘴，把已经拿在手里的吓人喇叭又揣回裤子口袋，一脸不爽地假装数着路灯杆，而Alfred还是什么也没说，只是从修剪整齐的胡子下面露出一个了然的英国式微笑来。

目的地是一间双层的小公寓。Jason很难想到在哥谭市中心还会有这样的地方。它乍看上去很像Tim买下的那座剧院，只是空间小一些，但也规划得更为细致：走入玄关之后是客厅，因为还没有搬入任何东西而显得更加空旷。厨房是开放式的，黑色皂石流理台上积了一层薄薄的灰尘，水槽也像是很久没有使用过一样，不过Jason已经能想象出上面摆满餐具的样子了。还有两个中等大小的空房间，他们想用来做什么就可以用来做什么。

“这地方真的太棒了。”Tim惊讶地说。他把每个房间都仔仔细细地看了一遍，每个角落都堪称完美。“Alfred，你简直无所不能！”

“我只是挑选了一个比较舒服又方便的地方。”Alferd慢条斯理地说，“而且，容我提醒，young master Timothy，young master Jason，你们现在应该上楼去看看了。”

Tim点点头，用轻快的步伐走上楼梯，他身上已经没有一丝一毫疲倦的因子，似乎那个在车里睡得不省人事的家伙不是他一样。Jason迈开长腿跟在他后面，靴底撞击着楼梯发出坚实的声音。

Jason知道为什么Alfred要催促他们上二楼来了。这里简直比一楼还要完美：四面都是窗户，通风良好，阳光几乎能够照到每一个角落，挑高的天花板上悬挂着老式风扇。房间明显经过了改装，许多小机关的位置都是他们非常熟悉的，还有足够的空间放置他们夜晚义警生涯需要的大小道具。

“我还是觉得这里应该有一间书房，至少要有一两个书架。”Alfred瞄了Jason一眼，“以便放上足够的简·奥斯汀、J·D·塞林格、米兰·昆德拉和村上春树。”

Jason吞了口口水，无比庆幸自己已经发誓不和Alfred对着干。

“当然没问题。”Tim用手撑着自己的下巴，一副已经开足马力思考的样子，“正好我上次收拾安全屋的时候整理出了几个多余的书架，而且我也要给主机多增加一两个备份……”

“那可真是太好了，young master Timothy，”Alfred说，“我记得您上次整理自己的房间已经是上个世纪的事了。”

Tim一时语塞，Jason在他把头扭到另一边之前就发现他的脸红了。

“现在唯一的问题就是你们打算什么时候搬进来。”Alfred轻咳一声，缓解了弥漫在他们之间的尴尬气氛，“从道理上说，我不应该过多地干涉你们的决定；但从个人角度上说，我当然希望你们越快越好。”

没有一个Bat family成员能够抵抗Alfred的祈使句。


	2. 2

2

Tim Drake是个背信弃义的家伙。

Jason之所以这么说，是因为就在他们答应Alfred“马上搬家”的第二天，Tim就被一打保镖簇拥着去了欧洲，把关于搬家的烂摊子一股脑儿地扔给了Jason。尽管Jason知道西装革履地坐在谈判桌上也很不容易，但他就是很想抱怨。

要知道，和Tim一起住可不是他的主意。

在Jason被Bruce叫去“谈谈”的时候。Tim并不在场。Jason知道原因，每个omega都必须面对他们的发情期，尽管现在已经有了安全有效的抑制剂，但还是要尽量避免在发情期和alpha接触，更何况Wayne大宅里并不只有Jason一个alpha——很不巧，Damian也是，不过就连alpha和omega的荷尔蒙也无法阻止Tim和他互相厌恶。

“Jason。”Bruce看上去非常诚恳，这让Jason暂时打消了扭头就走的念头。

“如果你是打算和我谈些没用的破事，比如我是个混蛋或者baby bird未成年什么的，那就趁早闭嘴吧。”

话一出口Jason就有些后悔了，Bruce还什么都没说，而且看样子——这么多年来Jason不敢说自己是最了解Bruce的人，但在察言观色这一点上他一点也不比Dick或者Tim差——他也不准备说些让Jason愤怒或者难堪的话。只不过，或许确实是太久了，Jason已经忘记了与Bruce 正常交谈的态度和口吻，才导致他说出了这样一番糟糕的开场白。

“Jason。”Bruce重复了一次，眉毛习惯性地皱了起来，薄薄的嘴唇几乎抿成一条直线，“我既没有那么说也不打算那么做，我只是想听听你的想法。”

“我的想法对你来说很重要吗？”

“我们是在谈论你和Tim的事。”Bruce的眉毛皱得更紧了，“具体一点说，你是怎样看待Tim的？一个兄弟，一个朋友，还是一个omega？”

Jason微微一愣，他不由自主地回想起Tim。他和Tim已经可以称得上是很熟悉了，他可以轻易地回想起和他一起战斗、一起大笑，乃至一起斗嘴的场景，一想到Tim，他的脑海中出现的首先还是那个和他一起用钩索滑翔在哥谭夜空的Red Robin，而并不是一个躺在床上辗转喘息着的omega。

但这也说明不了什么。Bruce的问题就像陷阱，他无论选哪一个都不是正确答案。

“别这么腻腻歪歪的了，”Jason不耐烦地撇撇嘴，“你不就想问这个吗？听着，我和baby bird确实是在谈他妈的恋爱，但起初是他来找我的，也用不着你来批准——如果你还想知道我们干没干过，我也可以告诉你，我们干不干都用不着你操心！”

“我们不用非得这样说话。”Bruce重重地叹了一口气，语调也软化了下来，“我没有打算干涉你和Tim，鉴于你是一个alpha而Tim是一个omega，以及像你说的那样，你们正在谈恋爱……”

是谈他妈的恋爱。Jason在头脑里替他补完了这句话。

“那就可以假设你们会在未来的某一天完成标记。”Bruce说，像分析一个杀人案一样逐层推理，“基于这个原因，我认为你们应该在更加了解彼此的前提下做这件事。”

“你这就叫做‘干涉’。”Jason冷笑，“你又凭什么说我们不够了解对方？”

Bruce一本正经地拿起了早就放在一边的平板电脑。

“近半年来你和Tim以普通人身份一起出门76次，其中去餐馆吃饭57次，游乐场2次，书店5次，博物馆1次，CD店7次；共同夜巡102次，抓住普通罪犯374人，阻止了3次Poison Ivy的植物计划，端掉了35个贩毒窝点和武器走私——顺便说一句，那些武器和钱大部分是被你拿走了，我并没有阻止你。”

“那又怎么样？”Jason发现自己跟不上Bruce的逻辑。

“你们在每一次出门或者共同行动之后，都会分别回到各自的安全屋。”Bruce放下电脑翘起二郎腿，“这可以证明你们并没有住在一起。”

这不是明摆着的吗！Jason在内心里咆哮。

“如果你不和一个人住在一起，你就不算真正地了解他。”Bruce就像在N个普通蝙蝠镖中突然藏了一枚爆弹一样，杀了Jason一个措手不及，“这正是我想说的。”

他一向是用这种逻辑和其他人交谈的吗？如果是的话，Justice League的那些人就太值得同情了。Jason一面腹诽着，一面决定不要再纠缠下去：“直说吧，你到底想要我们怎么样？”

“Master Bruce的意思是让你们先一起住一段时间。”Alfred端着两杯咖啡走向他们，“恰到好处”地插了句话。Jason知道老管家一定对一切都了如指掌。

“我们本来认为你们可以回Wayne庄园来——”Bruce拖长了尾音，在Jason还来不及反驳的时候就继续说了下去，“但我们也知道你们都不会同意，因此，你们需要一个新的，共同的安全屋。Alfred已经去准备了。”

“这事我们自己也能干！”Jason打算来个阳奉阴违。

“我非常喜爱的两位少爷决定在一起了，我想我有权利表达一下对他们的关心。”Alfred优雅而又不容置疑地说。

Jason本打算再反驳两句，但就在他习惯性地想要说出几句脏话的时候，他突然又想到了Tim。

这既麻烦又不正常，按照Jason的个性，他早就该掉头走人了。但他偏偏在这个时候想起Tim。

Tim曾经帮他越狱，曾经背着大腿受伤的他回到安全屋；而他也曾经帮Tim寻找线索，也曾经一枪打烂想要偷袭Tim的恶棍的肩膀。他们分享过同一块pizza，同一条毯子，同一张床，也揍过同一群罪犯，吃过同样的苦头。他嘲笑Tim的爱好像个nerd，Tim也讽刺他手边的简·奥斯汀。

这些回忆缠住了他的脚，把他牢牢定在原地无法移动。

他的声带不受控制，他机械地说出了几个表达肯定的句子，他看到Bruce朝他点头，Alfred露出欣慰的笑容。而当他的手机收到Tim发来的短信，上面写着“无论Bruce找你谈什么都等到我回来再说”的时候，他已经懒得去想到底是什么地方不对劲了。

就这样吧。

 

Jason租了一辆车来搬他的东西，他只把一些必需品拿了过来，其他的东西则都要重新添置。他们原本的几个安全屋都还能派上用场，绝对不能就此荒废。因此他在Tim回来之前只是先装配了基本的线路、设备以及安全系统，即使如此也花了他整整一个下午。

他把自己的卧室好好地打理了一番：他的桌子、椅子、电脑、电视、海报、落地灯……都一丝不苟地呆在它们应该在的位置上，值得一提的是卧室中间的床，为了确保自己在夜巡归来之后能有个舒适的睡眠，他在这张床垫上就花了500美元，当然它也的确值得那个价钱。而他标志性的红头罩就放在床边的小柜子上，紧挨着用来装手机、零钱和钥匙的小盒子。

等到他把所有打包的东西都拆开再放到合适的位置，再把所有垃圾都扔掉之后，已经过了凌晨1点。Jason当然可以选择回到自己其他的安全屋去，但他只想了一想就决定留下来。他先是洗了个澡，又躺在床上就着啤酒看了一会儿午夜灵异节目，在舒适的床垫、可口的啤酒和无聊的节目共同作用下，不一会儿就睡着了。

这样也不坏。Jason迷迷糊糊地想。


	3. 3

3

“Jason，你看到一个橡胶垫吗？大概这么大，”Tim光着脚咚咚咚咚地从楼梯上跑下来，一脸焦急地站在Jason面前，右手的拇指和食指圈出一个圆形，“液压仪总是找不到水平面，我才发现是垫子少了一个……”

Jason正在喝着啤酒看足球联赛，他侧了侧脑袋好让自己能继续看到电视。“从来没见过那玩意。”他一边说，一边还往嘴里塞了两块玉米片。

“好吧，看来我是不能指望你挪挪屁股帮我找什么东西了。”Tim酸溜溜地说，赌气似的抓了一把玉米片走掉了。

“第一，我已经提醒过你一万次，该收拾的东西要收拾好免得要用的时候找不到；第二，我还要提醒你第一万零一次，该收拾的东西要收拾好，免得要用的时候找不到；还有，”Jason看着Tim的背影，提高了声音说道，“要是再让我发现你把玉米片吃得满地都是，你就完蛋了！知道吗！”

Tim从楼梯上探出头来：“你是个混球你知道吗！”

Jason大笑起来。

这样的对话每天都要发生个三四次，四五次，就像他们已经吵了半辈子似的。

 

Tim是在Jason住进来一周之后才开始搬家的。Jason搬家只花了一天多一点儿，而Tim整整花了一个礼拜——工作用到的电脑、资料和红罗宾的装备、主机倒是弄得相当干净利落，但他处理起生活用品和杂物来简直是一场噩梦。

按照Bruce和Alfred的看法，Jason和Tim应该共享一个卧室和一张床（天知道Bruce做了多少心理斗争），但在他们“共同生活”的第三天，Jason就意识到这根本是一个不可能完成的任务。

Jason完全搞不懂Tim那个号称不输给Batman的头脑到底被用到什么地方去了，特别是当他一而再再而三地找不到他的笔记簿/耳机/记号笔/游戏机手柄/etc……的时候。在Tim的心目中，似乎T恤、牛仔裤这类东西都不具备折叠功能，所以它们永远都在他的床上、椅子上甚至地上堆成一座小山；CD、DVD和游戏盘不用说，当然也摞成一个摇摇欲坠的塔——其他小东西也大略如此，如果要把Tim Drake整理不好的东西列成一个清单，那么《傲慢与偏见》与它一比简直就是部短篇小说。

而这并不代表Tim的日子过得就如鱼得水。首先，Tim并不认为自己对于私人物品的扁平化管理（好吧这或许是他最近报告看得太多了）有什么大逆不道的地方，至少他从来没有因为这个耽误一笔上亿美元的订单或者放过一个应该被抓到的恶棍；其次，在他一个人忙得焦头烂额的时候，另一个人却带着“看吧，我早提醒过你了”的表情悠闲地吃着pizza喝着啤酒，怎么看都不是个令人心情舒畅的场景。再有就是，他也弄不明白为什么要把工作时间——或者是难得的休闲时间——用在毫无意义的整理上。

所以他不客气地送给Jason一本书，封皮上写着《强迫症倾向自我测试100问》。

唯一让人身心愉悦的可能就是夜巡的时候了。Red Robin从来没有反对过Red Hood进入他的地盘，而Red Hood也逐渐对Red Robin解禁了一些原本他绝对不被允许涉足的领域。Jason从手下的线人那里听说了黑道上传闻这两个人联手会更加难以对付，不过鉴于这个传闻与事实相差无几，所以他也没有澄清的必要。

在Jason结束了自己的夜巡之后，他会习惯性地进入Tim的地盘，追踪着Tim给他留下的线索和气味——他总是知道在什么地方能找到他。当他找到自己的目标时，那里往往只有一个好整以暇地等待着他的小红鸟，偶尔手里还会拿着pizza、三明治或者汉堡。更多的时候他们在哥谭的夜空里互相追逐，仿佛世界上没有比高墙上的滴水兽和穹顶区的玻璃幕墙更好的游乐场。Jason总会提议输的人要负责打扫房间，但实际上Jason从来没有输过，而Tim从来没有打扫过房间。

Jason不会承认他其实挺享受这个的。

 

在Jason终于以为他们的生活走上正轨，或者至少有点儿走上正轨的趋势的时候，他就在某个星期六，睡得正香时，被一阵杂乱无章的巨响吵醒了。

“你又在搞什么鬼，小傻鸟？”Jason睡眼惺忪地站在卧室门口，浑身散发着不爽的气场，“你知道我凌晨4点才睡吗？”

“我当然知道。”Tim理直气壮地说，“但现在是中午12点一刻，我总得让我们不被饿死吧。”

“是吗？”Jason慢慢向Tim走过去，抬眼看了看周围，“如果不是安全系统没有报警，我还以为我们的厨房被洗劫过。”

Tim就站在厨房中央，手上和脸上沾着面粉和一些不知成分的粘稠物体，每一个调料罐的盖子都是打开的，不知道它们有没有混成一团；罗勒和洋葱的味道呛得让人想打喷嚏，水槽里是一堆来不及扔掉的马铃薯皮和番茄渣；还沾着酱汁的沙拉碗和几个用过的瓷盘子颤巍巍地叠在一起，Jason怀疑它们就是刚才那声巨响的罪魁祸首。Tim正尝试用奶酪片裹住什么东西，但显然不太成功，因为他已经用叉子和牙签把它戳得不成样子。

“我本来打算在你睡醒之前做完的。”Tim没什么力度地反驳了一句。“事实上我也的确快要做完了。”他转过身去不看Jason，似模似样地戴上手套，从烤箱里把冒着热气的食物端到餐桌上。

Jason不得不承认这个味道实在是太诱人了，特别是对于一个凌晨4点才睡觉、早已饥肠辘辘的人而言。他三步并作两步来到餐桌边，一大碗沙拉和一个完美无缺的辣香肠海鲜pizza就放在那儿，即使玛丽莲·梦露死而复生，也抵挡不了它散发出的诱人魅力。

看到一片狼藉的厨房和餐桌上的成果，再问“是谁做的”就显得太蠢了。因此Jason只是坐了下来，夸张地深深吸了一口气。

“没想到有朝一日能吃得上你做的东西。”Jason笑着说，盯着Tim的眼睛，“你确定没有因为给我做午餐而切到手指吗？”

“你肥皂剧看多了吗？”Tim轻蔑地撇撇嘴，摘下手套拿起两个干净的盘子（“说不定那是最后两个干净的盘子。”——Jason Todd），他的手指像往常一样，没有任何多余的伤痕，“我从来没有说过自己不会做饭，我只是不愿意把时间花在这上面而已。”

“看得出你不常做饭，因为普通人不会因为做饭就把厨房弄成核武器试验场——”Jason故意拉长音调，看见Tim又摆出了他常用的“懒得理你”脸，“但我必须说，它看上去真的很棒。”

“等你吃过之后再来奉承我如何？”Tim仍然板着脸，但他眼睛里已经出现了无法掩饰的笑意，“毕竟这确实是我第一次做辣香肠海鲜pizza。”

“很好，”Jason搭腔，“正好让我这个宗师级辣香肠海鲜pizza鉴赏家来点评一番。”

他边说边伸手想要抓起其中一块，却忘记了它刚刚从烤箱里出来，当滚烫的、融化的奶酪接触到他的手指时已经太晚了。令哥谭黑道闻风丧胆、即使中了枪也不哼一声的红头罩被烫得“嗷”地一声大叫，像是触电一般冲到水池边冲着冷水。

Tim忍不住也笑了出来：“这下是谁因为急着吃午餐而弄伤了手指来着？”

“随你怎么说，master chef~”

值得庆幸的是，Jason没有在吃pizza的时候因为太着急而烫到舌头，而他必须承认，这块pizza比它看上去还要好吃：恰到好处的番茄酱和海鲜酱混合在一起，辣香肠油脂饱满，而且根据他的口味切成了碎块而不是薄片，边缘略微烤焦的部分增加了酥脆的口感，海鲜搭配奶酪的滋味也美得不可胜收。

“如何，”Tim笑眯眯地看着Jason，“宗师级辣香肠海鲜pizza鉴赏家？”

Jason装模作样地咂了咂嘴：“不错，就是奶酪少了点儿，下次放一倍奶酪的话我就给你打100分。”

“那我宁可不要100分，”Tim边说边往两个人的盘子里夹沙拉，“你知道吗？我第一阶段的目标就是在一个月里让你减掉10磅，所以要严格控制高热量食物的摄入。”

“你认真的？”

“你说呢？”

“也行啊。”Jason自忖在抬杠方面不会输给任何人，“不过咱们得公平点儿，我减10磅，你增10磅，我少吃的那部分都由你来吃掉，怎么样？”他边说边在Tim的盘子里堆出一座pizza小山。

如果不是不能浪费食物，Tim真的想用pizza糊在Jason脸上。

 

等到他们拖拖拉拉地吃完这顿饭，下午已经过去了一半。Tim本想逃避洗碗和收拾厨房的工作，但Jason几乎是把他按在水槽边，盯着他一点一点地把马铃薯皮和番茄渣清理干净。Tim苦着脸戴上橡胶手套掏着马铃薯皮，而另一边的Jason只是哼着小调把所有的脏盘子通通塞进洗碗机，擦干净桌子上的番茄酱、洋葱丝和饼渣，再把垃圾分门别类地整理好。

就像每一个普通家庭的普通成员们都会做的事情一样。

“喂，傻鸟，你攥着垃圾发什么呆呢？”

Tim又愣了一下才反应过来。他赶紧把水槽里剩下的垃圾一股脑儿地丢进袋子里，摘掉手套开始洗手。Jason有些诧异地看了他一眼，两人之间的气氛从单纯的欢乐变得有点暧昧。

“我在想……下次或许可以做点别的东西。”Tim扯扯嘴角。

“当然可以，只要别再弄成这样。”Jason指了指收拾出来的两大袋垃圾，“不然我就要给你颁发一个‘厨房煞星’的奖章了。”

“你就和垃圾食品过一辈子吧。”Tim装作生气地用擦过手的毛巾丢向Jason，被Jason轻轻松松地接了下来。

“三好球，出局~”Jason坏笑着说。


	4. 4

4

Jason半夜里突如其来地醒了，嘴里干渴得像旱季的撒哈拉沙漠。他迷迷糊糊地走出房间，半闭着眼睛摸向冰箱打算找点水喝。然而走廊上并不像他想像中那样一片漆黑，光线从Tim工作间的门缝里漏出来，在地板上打出一道一道的平行线。

Jason记得自己躺上床的时候Tim还在工作，那时候已经凌晨1点了。他不太确定自己睡了多久，但一定超过了三个小时，结果Tim还闷在工作间里不出来。如果Jason没有记错，这已经是Tim连续一个星期凌晨4点以后睡觉了——值得一提的是，第二天早晨9点他还要西装革履地去W.E.上班，也就是说，他每天的睡眠时间顶多4个小时，考虑到失眠（“想太多的人都容易失眠。”——Jason Todd）和其他一些原因，实际睡眠可能不会超过3小时。

难怪他那么瘦，而且不长个子。Jason腹诽，但现在不是该想这个的时机。他睁大眼睛，轻手轻脚地经过Tim房间门口。

他喝下整整一杯冰水才觉得喉咙里没那么火烧火燎，却再也睡不着了。他从冰箱底层拿出一包蔬菜，又从冰箱旁边的架子上取下一把意大利面，把这两样东西放在流理台上看了几秒钟，他又把它们放回了原处，转而拿出一盒牛奶，倒出一大杯，放在微波炉里加热。

Jason觉得自己一定是还没睡醒，不然他压根无法解释自己为什么会做出这些事来。他无声无息地走到Tim房间门口，抬起手轻轻推了一下，门没有锁，发出一声轻响就打开了，Tim却没像Jason想像的那样回过头和他说话——他伏在桌子上睡着了，面前的电脑已经自动进入了休眠状态。

Jason叹了一口气，快步走到Tim身边，把温好的牛奶放下。他迟疑了一下，是叫Tim起来喝过牛奶再睡还是盖条毯子让他直接睡下去，但最终他两个都没有选，而是揽住Tim的肩膀和腿弯，轻轻地把他抱了起来。

Tim抱上去一点也不软。他的肌肉像是薄薄地在骨骼上覆盖了一层，而且几乎没有脂肪用来缓冲。在被Jason抱起来的时候他低低地咕哝了一声，但Jason没能听清他说了些什么。

“好好睡觉。”Jason贴着Tim的耳朵说，他刻意放低了声音，像是在念着什么有魔力的咒语。或许是他身上的alpha气味让Tim感到安心——他们相处的时间已经很长，长到足以让他们忽略彼此是alpha和omega的事实，然而Jason还是很庆幸自己能够让Tim放心地依靠。

Tim一直在坚持吃抑制剂，这将他们之间的生理影响减到了最低。弥漫在他们之间的气味只像是在确认彼此的存在，即使Jason像这样抱着Tim，两个人的身体贴合得无比紧密，他还是觉得Tim本人对于他的吸引力远远大于一个omega对于一个alpha的吸引力。

比起Jason，Tim的肩膀显得十分单薄，但Jason绝对不会把“柔弱”、“可怜”一类的形容词加在Tim身上。他比任何人都清楚Tim的肩膀上承担了多少责任，正因如此，他才想要去照顾他，像家人一样，像兄弟一样，像恋人一样，像alpha对omega一样。

所以他毫不犹豫地抱着Tim回到了自己的卧室，把他轻轻地放在床上。Tim的头一接触到枕头就侧过身子咕噜着睡成了一团。Jason无声地笑了笑，在Tim背后躺了下来，把比自己小了一圈的omega牢牢地抱在怀里，嘴唇贴在他的后颈上。

“晚安。”Jason在心里说。他想像了一下第二天早晨Tim醒过来之后的情景，那一定很可爱也很好笑，但还没等他笑出来，他就已经在Tim浅浅的呼吸声伴奏下睡着了。

 

Tim一向擅长抓住机会。

在Jason的怀里醒来的时候，他的幸福感远远超过了惊讶。尽管他不会直白地说出来，但那确实是他睡得最好的一觉，他想要被Jason照顾，而且享受Jason的照顾。

Tim很早就知道自己是个omega，但与很多人的惯性思维不同，他不认为身为一个omega是丢人的事。他的父亲，Jack，在得知Tim是一个omega之后就在第一时间安抚了儿子的情绪，并且为他买抑制剂，教他一切能够从书本上学习到的关于omega的知识。而他的母亲，Janet，虽然觉得难以置信（毕竟在此之前她从来不知道所谓的alpha、beta和omega到底是怎么一回事），但她还是从她能够理解的角度表达了自己的意见——“如果omega真的像书里写的那样能生孩子，那么起码我们不用考虑你未来的性向问题了，无论如何我们都会拥有一个Drake企业的继承人。”Tim花了很长时间才理解，这只是她掩饰紧张和表达认可的方式。不过总而言之，他在真正的成年到来之前只需要定期服用抑制剂就足够了，alpha和omega的数量都很稀少，他身边的人们只会把他当做一个身体不好的普通孩子而已。

更何况，不论是alpha、beta还是omega，Tim自信没有第二个孩子能在十几岁的时候靠着一些蛛丝马迹就独自调查出Batman和Robin的真实身份，并且凭借自己的实力成为新一任Robin。在此期间，他的omega身份并没有给他惹出什么麻烦，这一方面是抑制剂的功劳，另一方面，他也的确在与恶棍们战斗时付出了更多的努力，有几次他甚至冒险依靠自己的omega天赋为Batman寻找线索（谢天谢地Batman是个beta，否则他绝不会允许一个omega助手跟在他身边）。Alfred也给了他很多帮助，让他真正地成为一个Bat，以及一个家庭成员。

最重要的是，他还拥有Jason。

这就是为什么现在他和Jason睡在一张床上，他的手套扔在床头柜上Jason的头罩的固定位置，他的T恤和Jason的夹克正在洗衣机里搅成一团，而他的《物种起源》就压在Jason的《九故事》上边，和下面的《刺客信条》、《合金装备》游戏碟一起，组成一个摇摇欲坠的结构，Jason回来的时候一定会一边抱怨一边把它们全部放回原位，并且极尽所能地讽刺Tim几句，但说实在的，Tim不讨厌那样，因此他就只是躺在床上看着天花板，连手指都懒得移动一下。

最近他和Jason的“工作行程”刚好岔开。前段时间他被公司报表弄得焦头烂额，总算告一段落之后却发现Jason管理下的黑道搞出了点儿小动作，Jason不得不利用夜巡以外的时间去清理清理垃圾——那些事情他完全不让Tim插手，Tim也就多了很多独处时间。正因如此，他才能够像沙漠蚕食绿地一样一点一点地模糊他与Jason之间的界限。

就像现在这样，Jason还没有回来，但Tim可以理直气壮地躺在他的床上，枕着他的枕头盖着他的被子，在昂贵的床垫上睡出一个窝来。他关掉了顶灯，只留下一个小小的床头灯，发出黯淡却又温暖的光。

Jason午夜归来时一定会走窗户，他尽量放轻脚步，却并不怎么担心会吵醒Tim。他们都已经习惯了在彼此的声音里入睡。Jason会小心翼翼地脱掉装备，摘下头罩放在Tim的手套上。他一边想着明天一定要敲打这只小鸟好好整理，一边踢掉鞋子爬上床。床头灯的光芒像一颗微弱却不会动摇的星星，指引着他回到这里来。

他爬上床，把被子从Tim头顶拉到他的下巴下面，关掉灯，再顺势抱住他。

“晚安。”Tim咕哝着说。

“晚安。”


	5. 5

5

“喂，小鸟，”Jason敲敲Tim工作间的门，“一会儿直播足球赛，哥谭队主场，你要过来看吗？”

“好呀。”Tim即使在操作电脑的时候也习惯把自己缩成一团，脚跟贴着腿跟，左胳膊抱住膝盖，右手偶尔在键盘上敲两下。“几点？”

Jason走过来，把一罐可乐放在他桌子上：“还有两个小时。”

“那干嘛这么早就来叫我？”

“家里的玉米片吃光了，其他零食也需要补充。”

“所以？”

“你在电脑前呆了整整一天，刚好需要出门运动一下，所以我大发善心地给你一个去马路对面那家便利店买零食的机会。”

“我还有工作没做完。”

“少来这套，刚才我看见你屏幕上显示的是《使命召唤》。”

“……那我可不可以同样大发善心地给你一个节食减肥的机会？”

“你是在等我把你拎起来，还是直接拔掉电源让你的存档全报销？”Jason的语气变得危险起来。

“好吧，我认输了。”Tim站起身来伸了个懒腰，“但你也不能光躺在沙发上等我买食物回来！”

“当然，我没说我不去。”Jason给Tim一个痞笑，“顺带一提，你刚才游戏里用的那些枪我地下室里都有。”

Tim还给他的是个大大的白眼。

 

Tim一脸不情愿地穿上外套，光着脚套上运动鞋。出门时Jason走在他的旁边，手臂自然而然地搭上他的肩膀。天已经完全黑了下来，让道路斜对面不远处那家便利店的霓虹灯招牌更加显眼。

便利店的黑人老板和他们已经相当熟了，因为Jason每次来都几乎买掉店里一半的玉米片和巧克力糖，而Tim则每次都要买《时代周刊》和《科学美国人》杂志。老板几乎一眼就看出他们是一对，不过他很识相地从不在Tim面前讲有色笑话。

“嘿，兄弟，这次来了点儿新口味的玉米片，要试试吗？”老板抑扬顿挫地和Jason打着招呼。

“什么口味？”Jason一边搭腔一边利落地朝篮子里装玉米片、薯片、巧克力和爆米花。Tim一边甩给他一个嫌恶的眼神，一边往自己的篮子里放进混合果蔬汁和焦糖布丁。

“烧烤披萨味和奶油味。”老板回答，“顺便问一句，你觉得今晚哥谭队和大都会队谁能赢？我花10美元买哥谭赢。”

“只要大都会不派他们的蓝大个儿上场，哥谭就一定能赢。”Jason咧嘴一笑，根据老板的指示找到了烧烤披萨玉米片，直接拿了三包。

“这个笑话我记下了……喂！”

突然之间，老板的笑声转成了一声惊呼。Jason和Tim都下意识地看向柜台，一个用口罩蒙着脸、单手持枪的家伙冲了进来。他先是对Jason和Tim晃了晃手中的枪，然后迅速用枪指着老板的脸。

“把所有的钱都交出来！”

“好……好的。”老板显然吓傻了，战战兢兢地打开收银机，拿出不多的几张钞票和一大堆硬币放进抢匪交给他的口袋里。抢匪看了看口袋里的内容，显然并不满意，但收银机里确实没有更多的钱了。

抢匪在口罩后面咕噜了一句脏话，把枪口转向Jason和Tim。

“你们俩的钱包也交出来！”

从劫匪进入店里的那一刻起Jason就把Tim护在自己身后，他下意识地就这么做了。如果他们都戴着面具穿着装备，Tim或许会很不高兴，但现在他们只是平凡的、在便利店里买零食的恋人，Jason当然有保护Tim的冲动。这让Tim感到既安心又紧张，Jason的状态和他散发出来的荷尔蒙如此强大而安定，一股流动在他内心的情绪逐渐浮现在思维的表层，化作最原始也最简单的欲望。

Tim这才想起来他今天忘了吃抑制剂。

现在并不是他的发情期，如果是一般的情况，问题不会很大，他回家之后马上吃一颗也来得及。然而他们正身陷危险之中，一个alpha绝不会让他身边的omega受到伤害，他一定会想尽办法保护omega，他的荷尔蒙会像爆炸一样突然猛烈飙升，把Tim完全笼罩在alpha气味的漩涡里。

而Jason几乎对此浑然不觉——他的注意力依然放在那个愚蠢的劫匪身上，他正拿着那把可笑的枪逐渐接近他们：“把你们的钱包掏出来，扔给我，别想耍什么花样！”

“没问题，你看，我们不想惹麻烦。”Jason不慌不忙地说。他从上衣口袋里掏出钱包，还特地打开让劫匪看到里面没有异样。然后以迅雷不及掩耳的速度扔了出去，刚好砸在劫匪的眼睛上。

Tim立刻蹲下。劫匪被突如其来的攻击吓得慌了手脚，想要胡乱扣动扳机却已经晚了。Jason敏捷地飞扑过去，扭着劫匪的胳膊把他死死地压在地上，他在对方拿着枪的手臂上稍一用力，就听见一声清脆的、关节脱臼的声音，手枪立刻滑落在地上。

Tim递给Jason一捆电线，Jason干净利落地把双臂脱臼（没错，他很不客气地把对方的另一边手臂也扭得脱臼了）、痛得呲牙咧嘴的劫匪捆好。他弯腰捡起手枪，随后很不屑地“啧”了一声。

“连保险都不打开就学人抢劫？”

“Wow~”躲在柜台底下的老板惊魂未定地爬出来，吹了个大大的口哨。

“你该不会是个警察吧？”老板的声音还有点儿战栗，不过不管怎么说，他都算是逃过一劫。

“我有个兄弟是警察。”Jason轻描淡写地敷衍过去，“你还是快点儿打911报警吧。”

“当然，当然！”老板几乎对Jason言听计从，“但是……如果警察来了，你们是不是还要留下做个证之类的？”

“反正我们住得很近，就算警察来了也……”Jason还想说下去，但一只颤抖的手握住了他的手臂。

“你的……呃……”老板一时不知道该用什么词来指代Tim，“他似乎不太舒服。”

事实上，Tim还能站得住就已经是个奇迹了。他的T恤早已湿透，双腿也在不停地发着抖。他低下头让刘海尽可能地遮住自己，以隐藏已经红透了的脸颊和脖子，紧紧咬住嘴唇以免泄露出难堪的呻吟……

Jason几乎立刻就明白了是怎么一回事。他没有想到自己的alpha荷尔蒙会给Tim带来这么大的影响。他必须承认自己刚才完全没有意识到是自己的alpha本能在起作用，他的反应像平时一样快——好吧，可能确实是比平时快了那么一点，但那也是因为想要保护Tim，想要让他尽快脱离危险。

“抱歉了，我必须带他回去。”Jason对老板说，老板了然地冲他点了点头。他背起Tim——他看上去已经无法自己走路了——用最快的速度冲回了家，把Tim放在他们的床上。

 

Jason从来没有直接面对过Tim的发情期。他们没住在一起的时候，Tim一直很小心地把自己的发情期隐藏起来；他们住在一起的时候，Tim又一直在吃抑制剂。Jason不知道这种情况对不对，因为他从来没有见过、也没有兴趣打听其他alpha和其他omega的相处模式，但他确实没有主动提出过标记Tim，而Tim也从来没有要求他标记自己。Jason甚至隐隐约约地感觉到，自己并不想打破这样一种难能可贵的气氛——他们像一家人一样斗嘴，吵架，互相帮助，制造浪漫，Tim给了他一个家，他想让这个家一直延续下去，而不是变成alpha与omega之间要求与被要求、服从与被服从的关系。因此，如果Tim没有明确要求，Jason不会冒冒失失地标记他，尽管这听上去非常不像“Jason式”的做法，但他确实已经把内心最重要的部分留给了Tim。

然而现在，Tim，一个发情期的omega，就在他的面前，脸颊红润，全身湿透，半张半合的嘴唇中吐出含混的、充满色情意味的呻吟。没有任何一个alpha能够抗拒这样的吸引力。

Jason把全部精力都用在控制自己不要立刻扑到Tim身上去。“你先躺一下，我去给你拿抑制剂。”他甚至忘了给Tim盖上被子，就匆匆忙忙地想要起身。

可惜Tim又一次在速度上胜过了Jason。他火热的、颤抖的手紧紧抓住Jason的手腕，用满含欲望的眼神盯着Jason的脸。

“不要抑制剂，”Tim拉着Jason贴在他汗水淋漓的胸膛上，“我需要你。我们不就是因为这个才住在一起的吗？”

“但是……”Jason皱起眉头，“你从来没说过你准备好被我标记。”

“蠢才。”Tim甜腻地笑着，抬起头去舔舐Jason下巴上的胡渣，“我从搬进这里的第一天起就已经准备好了。”

这句话就像是一个开关，让Jason的欲望如同决堤的洪水一般倾泻而出，瞬间席卷了他们。

空气变得粘稠起来，那是alpha与omega的气味交织在一起造成的。Tim喘息得更厉害了，蓝色的眼睛里隐隐泛起了水光。Jason紧紧地压在Tim身上，握住他的手腕，低头吻上他的嘴唇。

Tim的嘴唇尝起来和看上去一样甜美，混合着灼热的呼吸，Jason用舌头舔过他的牙齿和上颚，几个细微的小动作就让他就立刻泄露出了更多、更饱含情欲的呻吟。他已经完全地服从了自己的alpha。

Jason放开了Tim的嘴，Tim还恋恋不舍地用牙齿撕咬着Jason的下唇。Jason安慰性地又轻轻吻了他一下，然后把嘴唇凑上汗湿的皮肤，舌头舔过Tim的耳朵和颈侧，而Tim几乎是反射性地抬起了头，把脖子凑到Jason的嘴边。天知道他身体里的欲望究竟有多么难以忍受，他早就硬了，可他连抬起手握住自己阴茎的力气都没有，他唯一希望的就是Jason进入他的身体，狠狠地操他，标记他，把他填满，让他浑身都是属于Jason的味道——不止是因为那是个alpha，更重要的是，那是Jason。

Tim愈加动摇的想法让他身上散发出了更加浓郁的omega气息，几乎将Jason完全淹没。Jason不再控制自己的本能，他变本加厉地啃咬着Tim的脖子和胸口，一只手用足以掐出痕迹的力度固定住Tim的腰，另一只手直接顺着臀部一直向下，探索着早就湿得一塌糊涂的股间。

现在Tim的确是一副被操过的模样了。他的嘴唇肿成了鲜艳的红色，眼里盈满生理性的泪水，脖颈、胸口、乳头和腰侧都是Jason咬出的印记，大腿内侧留下了清晰的指痕——而Jason甚至还没有进入他。这就是他的omega。Jason想着，alpha本能的征服欲望与爱情混杂在一起，让他的荷尔蒙都透出危险的味道来。

属于我。只能属于我。Jason后悔没有在他们见面的第一天就标记Tim，而这些都是Tim一手造成的。他的omega是个控制狂，狡猾的小混蛋，他用亲情与家庭生活隐藏起自己的欲望，又用本能勾引得Jason矛盾万分，蠢蠢欲动。

是时候让他学会听话了。

Jason用手握住Tim的阴茎，不疾不徐地上下滑动着——他原本没必要这么做，alpha仅凭气味就可以让他的omega射精——Tim扭动着身体发出一阵断断续续的呻吟，甚至主动地用腰部磨蹭Jason的阴茎。

“你是一个好的omega吗，baby bird？”Jason把Tim抱了起来，凑近他的耳朵，轻轻地在他耳边吐着气。Tim被刺激得全身发软，阴茎前端也开始流出液体，但Jason不会轻易放过他。

“我……我是的！”Tim用力表白，软绵绵地靠在Jason身上，他的脑子已经完全臣服于本能和欲望，Jason把他推向幸福的边缘，差一点他就可以得到，他几乎快被折腾疯了。

“那你就不该在你的alpha面前继续吃抑制剂，不该耍些小花样把你真实的想法隐藏起来，对不对？”Jason的手已经移到了Tim的两腿中间，手指在后穴的入口处浅浅地戳刺着，那里如他想像中一般火热、紧致，不断涌出粘滑的液体，随着他手指的动作发出滑腻的水声。“告诉我，你现在最想要的是什么？”

没有什么比alpha的质问更让一个omega感到煎熬了。Tim的本能在动摇，在尖叫，在催促他对Jason坦白。

“我爱你。”Tim喘息着说，“我想要你。”

Jason嘴角扯出一个满意的微笑：“再具体点。”

Tim觉得自己马上就要燃烧起来了，然而面对Jason，他又觉得即使被烧毁也无所谓。“我想要你……进入我，”他的声音断断续续，带着哭腔，“用你的结标记我，射在我身体里，让我变成你的。”

“正是这样。”

Jason鼓励性地吻了吻Tim的嘴唇，就着两人的姿势抬起Tim的腰，让自己粗壮而灼热的阴茎进入Tim湿润的后穴。Tim在Jason插进来的那一刻忍不住尖叫出声，被紧紧填满的充实感让他几乎立刻就射了出来，一直蓄积在眼眶中的泪水顺着脸颊滑落，滴在他们的身体上，和同样滚烫的汗水融合在一起。

他的omega完美地容纳了他，Jason毫不留情地抓着Tim的腰上下挺动，柔软的肠壁自动分泌出的液体让他毫无滞涩地插入到深处。他的胯骨撞击着Tim的臀部，变换着角度寻找着Tim的敏感点，而Tim在他狠狠地顶了一下之后就又硬了起来，指尖扣在他的背上，随着他的动作微弱地颤抖。

Tim觉得自己浑身都敏感得一碰就会崩溃，他的身体对敏感点又诚实得要命，每当Jason撞击到深处的时候就忍不住呻吟。而他的模样在Jason的眼中无疑更加性感，催促着他更激烈，像是要把Tim整个吞掉一样索求着他的全部。

Jason在他们标记之前就射了一次，Tim则早已不知射过多少次了，他的精液粘糊糊地沾在彼此的小腹和胸口上，在Jason碰触时扯出淫糜的线条来——但这对于发情期的omega来说无疑是最好的奖励。Jason抬起头，舔掉Tim下巴上的一滴眼泪，就着还在插入的姿势把他转了个身，从后面把他压倒在床上。

在看到Tim的裸背时Jason就不能自已地又硬了起来。Omega一般不容易留下伤疤，但Tim的背上还是交错着好几道伤痕，这是他义警生涯留下的痕迹，也是他强大而优秀的证据。Jason忍不住低下头，舌尖混合着汗水一点一点地描绘那些伤痕，换来Tim更加难耐的呻吟声。他更加用力地操着Tim，这个角度能让他看见Tim的后穴如何随着他阴茎的动作而不断吞吐着，潮湿炙热，发出粘腻的水声。他抽出的时候把整根阴茎都抽离Tim的后穴，进入的时候又一插到底，Tim已经不能大声叫出来，只余下啜泣。

Jason在最重的一下进入后停止了自己的动作，阴茎结已经开始形成，把他和Tim牢固地卡在一起。Tim开始感觉到疼痛，眼泪更加汹涌而无声地流下来，但他既没有说话也没有叫喊。Jason的牙齿陷入Tim颈后的皮肤，淡淡的铁锈味混杂着汗水和彼此的味道在他嘴里扩散开。Jason的胸口紧紧贴着Tim的背，两个人就连心跳声也逐渐同调，在耳朵里汇合成一片蜂鸣。

当Jason最终射在他体内的时候，Tim已经疲惫得发不出任何声音。Jason安慰一般地亲吻着他的肩膀和背部，天知道那里会留下多少痕迹。他动动嘴唇想要微笑，却发现他已经不需要再用这种方式来表达自己的感情了。

Jason已经标记了他，他们属于彼此，真正意义上的合而为一。


	6. 6

6

发情期远非他们想像的那么简单。整整一周时间里他们不得不把大部分时间都花在做爱上，结果就是Tim不得不向公司请假，暂停夜巡，还差点毁了Jason那张500美元的床垫——然而，当他们又一次气喘吁吁地躺在一起，身边的空气中弥漫着彼此的味道，并且融洽得安稳而又甜蜜时，他们都会觉得这一切是值得的。

 

“你觉得Bruce知道我已经被你标记了吗？”Tim问，他正用Jason的胸肌当垫子，玩着平板电脑上的消除游戏。

“你就非要提起他？”Jason叹了口气，放下手里的《生活在别处》，“好吧，认真地说，我觉得他在你请假的时候就知道了。”

“既然如此……”Tim咕哝着，“我们要不要开个家庭派对？”

“我听不出你的两个分句中间有什么逻辑关系。”Jason嘲讽道，“这又是你一拍脑袋想出的主意？”

“Dick两个星期前就联系过我，不过这两个星期里他自己忙得要命，结果一直拖到现在。”Tim放下平板电脑坐起来，“我们可以自己烤pizza，炸鸡肉，到对面去买啤酒，再一起聊聊天，看场球赛什么的，就像你平时做的那些事一样。”

“主意倒是不坏，但老实说，我信不过dickie bird。”Jason笑着说，忍不住伸手揉了揉Tim的头发。他现在可以看懂Tim那些复杂的心思和计划了，他在努力让这个地方更像一个家，他们确实标记了，但标记只会让这个家更加牢固，而不是相反。

“你到底是同意还是不同意？”

“让我来决定邀请名单，我就同意。”

“那你要先保证，这份名单上一定不能漏掉Dick，‘无意中漏掉了’不能成为理由。”

“……好吧。”

 

—END—


End file.
